Born to Die
by Vamp213
Summary: "Your loyalty will be the death of you" "As will yours." *now a 2 shot*
1. Born to Die

Born To Die.

AN: I couldn't help myslef I just had to write this because well I like the idea of Kennett (Kol and Bonnie) Despite the fact that he only had like 2 seconds of screen time and there was no interaction between them, i think they could be great together! And if they're doing the whole Klaroline thing ( -.- I wanted Klonnie D:) I want Kennett. Bonnie deserves a hot guy too who hasn't been a leftover of Mystic Falls. Plus and original and witch pairing would be hot so why not. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Feet don't fail me now<em>  
><em>Take me to the finish line<em>  
><em>All my heart, it breaks every step that I take<em>  
><em>But I'm hoping that the gates,<em>  
><em>They'll tell me that you're mine"<em>

Death.

It clung to her tighter than a wet shirt did to the body that wore it. It followed her and watched her grow close to people she could deem as loved ones, it would sit back with a wicked smile on its dark face and silently wait to make its move. She had already lost so much. Her mother died while giving birth to the young witch, it took her Grams and Jenna. It was like it had made a hit list and was slowly scratching out every single name until she broke, until she surrendered to it.

Mystic Falls smelt like death.

Every time she inhaled the oxygen from the small town she could taste the dead bodies on her tongue. It was sickening. Living in a town where the death count was higher than the entire population of Texas. The small town was infested with supernatural beings such as werewolves, witches and most of all vampires. She hated the fact that no one in this town would ever be able to live a normal life. Sometimes she thought about surrendering to death, giving it it's satisfaction and taking away her own life. But then she thought about Elena and Caroline and the other residents of Mystic Falls, they needed her. Sometimes she'd laugh, regardless if she killed herself or not death would always be riding on her back. She thought about the countless amount of times she put her own life on the line to save others, she didn't want an award, not even a thank you, she just wanted everyone safe and if that meant she would have to die for it to happen she would. The moment Klaus stepped in town Bonnie Bennett knew it was her duty as a witch to take him out. But it was easier said than done. He came packed with his loyal hybrids and family members. Including the one and only Kol Mickaelson.

_"Walking through the city streets_  
><em>Is it by mistake or design?<em>  
><em>I feel so alone on a Friday night<em>  
><em>Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine<em>  
><em>It's like I told you honey"<em>

Bonnie knew she would be testing the waters with this, she knew her friends would be appalled by her actions with the youngest original. She knew that falling for the enemy would only result in a tragic end but she simply didn't care. He was nothing like his sick and cruel older brother Klaus. He was sweet and respectful, she was fully aware of what he was, of all the horrid acts he committed and the ones he's bound to commit. She could see the death swirl around in his dark brown eyes, she could taste it on his lips and feel it in every touch. It was sick, it was wrong and she hated it. But a part of her loved it, he made her love it. No one knew about their secret affair, they would usually meet at Bonnie's house and enjoy the time they got to spend with one another. It was perfect there was no one there to bother them due to the fact her father was usual M.I.A and the Salvatores and her 'friends' really only came to Bonnie's house when they needed something. Sometimes Bonnie would arrive to school with swollen lips and small hickey's that she would try to hide with makeup. No matter how much she applied on Caroline would always spot them and question her about the guy who was giving them to her. Bonnie would lightly smile as she told Caroline that it was no one important. Elena usually kept quiet, Bonnie understood. She use to date Jeremy aka her little brother so things were bound to be a little awkward.

_"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
><em>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>Keep making me laugh,<em>  
><em>Let's go get high<em>  
><em>The road is long, we carry on<em>  
><em>Try to have fun in the meantime"<em>

The days continued to pass and Bonnie and Kol's secret relationship still held strong despite the fact they knew the other was working on the team against their own. The Salvatore's would contact Bonnie and tell her bits and pieces of their plan to kill Klaus. Her mind always thought about Kol and how he would be affected whenever she talked about killing Klaus. But a part of her knew that he was talking with Klaus about plans to kill the Salvatores which made her feel less guilty. The battle between the originals and herself and the Salvatore's was growing closer. She could feel it in the wind.

It was the night before the battle, The Salvatore's made sure to keep Elena out of the blue by sending to her Denver to visit Jeremy. Bonnie Bennett was slumped in her bed reading some spells from her Grams's spell book and thinking about the things she would have to do to get rid of Klaus. Correction to kill him. A light knock from the window broke Bonnie away from her thoughts, she quickly shut her book and swept it underneath her bed before she lazily got up and walked over to the window. Pulling back her purple curtains she saw a pale face, with beautiful deep brown eyes with matching soft hair. It was Kol. A faint smile came to her lips as she slowly opened the window and watched him crawl in. The man's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

_"Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>You like your girls insane<em>  
><em>Choose your last words<em>  
><em>This is the last time<em>  
><em>Cause you and I, we were born to die"<em>

"Bonnie" He whispered his native accent filled her room and made her heart skip a beat. She loved hearing him speak, his vocabulary was sophisticated. He effortlessly put detail into his speech which made Bonnie think what exactly happened to the English language. She loved hearing the way he said things that most would just spit out lazily. That's it, the English language became lazy and more modern.

"You aren't supposed to be here" She said slowly removing herself from his warm embrace but he gracefully pulled her back into it. At first she was tense but allowed herself to relax in his hold.

"I could not help myself" He said honestly, the English man pulled away from her to close the window and shut the curtains before he grabbed her hand and took a seat on her bed. He placed Bonnie onto his lap and rubbed soothing circles into her lower back with the pads of his thumbs. Bonnie sighed at his touch "Tomorrow is the battle Kol" Bonnie reminded him, she needed rest if she wanted to take on Klaus and the rest of his family.

She could feel him tense underneath her as the words left her lips. Neither wanted to think about it but they knew it was a subject that they could no longer avoid. Kol let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding in "Let us not think about the event that will take place tomorrow. I want to spend my night with you and enjoy having you close" Kol replied truthfully somehow he had managed to turn Bonnie around so that she was facing him. Her long legs coiled around his torso and her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders making a smile appear on the beautiful man's face. Bonnie scanned the features of his face when he smiled, his brown eyes seemed to light up with happiness. It made her wonder what person in their right mind would keep this stud cooped up in a coffin for a hundred years, hiding his sheer beauty from the world for a century. But then Klaus popped up in her mind and it all made sense, he was clearly nowhere near sane.

_"Lost but now I am found_  
><em>I can see but once I was blind<em>  
><em>I was so confused as a little child<em>  
><em>Tried to take what I could get<em>  
><em>Scared that I couldn't find<em>  
><em>All the answers, honey"<em>

Before she knew it his lips were pressed against her own, she felt a sweetness rush through her as he slowly kissed her. The young witch kissed him back with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with. Her fingers played in his soft hair while they massaged his scalp, the man groaned in the kiss making Bonnie giggle. Kol took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His icy tongue slid into her hot mouth, their tongues fought for dominance which Kol easily won. The kiss went from slow and deep to fast and intense in a heartbeat. Bonnie found her back pressed against her plush mattress and the original on top of her. She let out a throaty moan when his hands travelled her body. His touch felt good. The original removed his mouth from Bonnie's making the young woman pout. She was about to complain until she felt his wet lips on her neck.

His ever so soft lips ghosted along her neck, he left butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Bonnie shut her eyes in bliss as his kisses came to an end and were replaced with a sucking sensation. He sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck making Bonnie moan "Kol" She said her voice was in a whisper like state. Kol's hands crept underneath Bonnie's shirt they lightly massaged her bra covered breast. Bonnie smiled in delight, she removed the original's head from her neck (Where there was bound to be another hickey) and brought his lips back to her own. He kissed her roughly showing his animalistic side.

_"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
><em>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>Keep making me laugh,<em>  
><em>Let's go get high<em>  
><em>The road is long, we carry on<em>  
><em>Try to have fun in the meantime"<em>

"Screw the Salvatore's and your friends" Kol said in between kisses "Screw the entire battle, run away with me Bonnie. And be mine forever" Kol roughly pressed his hips into hers making the young woman hitch a breath. As much as she wanted to run away with him she knew she couldn't she was simply too loyal to her friends.

"I can't" Bonnie felt him press himself deeper against her "I can't betray them"

Kol chuckled as he kissed her. "Your loyalty will be the death of you"

"As will yours"

Without noticing her hips bucked up and met his creating a desired friction. A groan emerged from Kol, Bonnie flushed making the man smile. He ripped her shirt clean off of her body and tossed it aside. Bonnie's body felt like it was on fire it yearned for his touch. The friction became stronger making Bonnie cry out Kol's name. His pearly white teeth showed he brought his lips down to her ear "I love to hear my name on your lips" He whispered sending chills down her spine. The original grinded his hips deeper into hers making the woman moan even more.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know you have my heart completely. You are mine Miss. Bennett"

Bonnie smiled looking up at him "You have my heart too" She said before kissing the man again. The two came together that night and made love. An hour or two passed and Bonnie kissed the man goodnight so that she could rest up for the battle she would have to face tomorrow evening.

* * *

><p><em>"Come and take a walk on the wild side<em>  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>You like your girls insane<em>  
><em>Choose your last words,<em>  
><em>This is the last time<em>  
><em>Cause you and I<em>  
><em>We were born to die<em>  
><em>We were born to die<em>  
><em>We were born to die"<em>

The wind whipped harshly around her, her head faced the black sky as she chanted something in Latin. A crack of thunder shook the earth and lightening flashed in the sky. Blood ran from her nose as she repeated what she was saying over and over again. The ground was bloody as bodies filled it. Bonnie ripped her eyes from the sky and scanned the floor. They had managed to get a few original's down. Bonnie had found a spell that enabled her to create white ash wood stakes to kill them.  
>Rebeka, Finn and Elijah were dead; their bodies burned after the stake was drove through their un-dead heart.<p>

Klaus's hybrid's head's and hearts were scattered all over the floor as well. Bonnie knew they were outnumbered hybrids kept appearing and Alaric and Caroline couldn't manage them all. She saw Damon's body lying on the floor, he had died to save her. Elijah was going to snap her neck when she was performing a spell but Damon took it for her and managed to stake the vampire before a hybrid staked him. Tears formed in her eyes she was cold and bloody and upset.

_"Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>You like your girls insane"<em>

Klaus was weak but was still putting up a good fight. Him and Stefan were throwing each other around like ragdolls. Bonnie kept chanting the spell that would make Klaus weak so that Stefan could try and stake the original. But she was growing weak herself. The witches refused to help her, it was her battle to face. Bonnie's eyes met a pair of dark brown ones Kol stood and looked at his lover. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at him. She was beginning to see white spots "Stefan hurry up!" Bonnie shouted at him. The vampire held the white ash stake and tried to stab Klaus with it but the hybrid blocked his attack. Bonnie began to tremble the spell was too much for her to handle on her own. The wind became rougher and Bonnie continued to chant the spell  
>Klaus doubled over in pain.<p>

_"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
><em>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>Keep making me laugh,<em>  
><em>Let's go get high<em>  
><em>The road is long, we carry on<em>  
><em>Try to have fun in the meantime"<em>

Stefan used this to stake the vampire, he stood back and watched the man's body get consumed by flames. She could see that he was badly injured she glanced at him one last time. She saw the hybrids roughly attack Stefan until they had his un-dead heart in their hands. They immorally ripped him limb from limb. Bonnie felt like throwing up, even though Klaus was dead the battle was not over. She continued to say her spell to weaken the hybrids. But she knew she wasn't going to be able to continue to do so. Kol slowly walked over to her. He put a hand on her cheek, he saw the blood drizzle from her nose down to her chin. Bonnie looked at her lover one last time she saw the death swirl in his eyes and surrendered to it before falling onto her back lifeless.

_"Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
><em>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>You like your girls insane<em>  
><em>Choose your last words<em>  
><em>This is the last time<em>  
><em>Cause You and I<em>  
><em>We were born to die"<em>

Her heart had gone out.

Tears filled Kol's eyes as he watched Bonnie die, Alaric and Caroline were too busy fighting the hybrids to notice. The original had stolen a stake from Alaric earlier on. He took it out and looked at the white ash stake and then at Bonnie. "Forever and Always my love" he whispered before driving the stake inside his heart and being engulfed in flames. His body fell on top of Bonnie's and the dead lovers laid together. Caroline and Alaric continued to fight, kill and scare off the hybrids until the battle was over. Caroline looked over at her best friend and wept; Alaric saw Bonnie, Damon and Stefan lying Dead on the ground. He felt tears in his eyes but held them back he needed to be strong for Caroline and he needed to be strong for Elena and Jeremy when they heard the news.

She knew one day death would catch up to her. It was her destiny, her duty as a witch.

He was born of a different time; he did not belong to this era of time. His death date was years ago.

Either way the two star-crossed lovers knew that they were both Born to Die.

_"We were born to Die"_

The End

* * *

><p>An: I hope you liked it! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! (: I promise to update ADMTNT SOON! I recently finished my exams and I trying to write some stuff for it just give me a little time. I'm soo sorry! Anyways let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Btw sorry if it seems rushed didn't really proof read it and I really wanted to get this up :$<p>

+Also is anyone else peeved that Bonnie doesn't get to dress up and go to the ball? I AM. We could've had a Kennett scene! Sometimes it would be nice to see Bonnie interracting and having fun too writers. Oh well I could be wrong and she might show up but it doesn't look like it :( Kay enough from me ! Have a great week God Bless! (:

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. Dark Paradise

An: HEY HEY HEY! Alrighty so as you guys know I've shipped Kennett from day one, like before they even had interaction on screen. Crazy, I know but since they pretty much made it clear klaroline was gonna happen instead on Klonnie (which I still love, they'd be hot!) I thought Bonnie could use an original herself. And then came along Kol. Lol I know I have other stories but last night's episode sparked something in me. I'm actually so peeved that they used the promo and pics of kennett to attract a lot of fans and then didn't even give them a chance. But that's what FF is for right? Ha, ha. Plus I think/ hope in the craziness of MF that Kol pops up again but for now I'm resorting to reading and writing fics so here you guys go, I hope you enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em>"All my friends tell me I should move on<br>I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
>Ahhh, that's how you sang it<br>Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
>Even though you're not here, won't move on<br>Ahhh, that's how we played it"_

_Either way the two star-crossed lovers knew that they were both Born to Die._

Peace.

It was all she wanted, it was all she **ever **wanted.

But unfortunately for her it could not be found, not even in her death. She hadn't moved on. She didn't want to accept the fact that life no longer flowed through her veins. That she was just a rotting corpse and a wandering spirit not ready to leave earth yet. She refused to move on until her peace was found, until **he** was found. He had been her peace, her wonder wall. He accepted her for the person she was instead of the witch that came in handy, everyone else saw her as.

They were only involved with each other for a couple of months. But regardless of how short their time spent together seemed, the love that ran effortlessly between them lasted for eternity. Whenever he would touch her the world seemed to move slower than usual. With every searing kiss he planted on her lips time stood still completely. He was like morphine and she easily became addicted to him. She could never let him go, she would never move on until she was 100% positive he was there waiting for her like she was for him.

"_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_  
><em>Like a melody, it won't leave my head<em>  
><em>Your soul is haunting me and telling me<em>  
><em>That everything is fine<em>  
><em>But I wish I was dead"<em>

You would think after being alone for awhile that you would get used to it. He was used to being alone, for Pete's sake the man was stored away in a coffin for a century. Being alone was never an issue for the outgoing man, but right here and now loneliness had never struck him this hard before in his life. Maybe it was because he experienced what it was like to have someone be there for him.

He had gotten used to her company, so much so that he felt like he was growing more insane without it.

He would imagine her pastel soft green eyes staring up at him, like they had done so many times before. Whenever her dazzling emerald like orbs gazed at him he felt like he was alive again. Her sweet voice echoed through his brain for hours, it drove him absolutely mad to hear it when he knew that she wasn't physically there to tell him the words herself. But it also gave him the determination to find her, so that they could truly be together without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

_"Every time I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side"<em>

Bonnie could see everything that had been going on in Mystic Falls from where she was. Caroline, Alaric, Elena, and Jeremy had gone back to living a normal life...well what could have been salvaged for one. Once Elena heard news of what happened when she and Jeremy were away,she broke. Bonnie painfully watched her friend weep over the deaths of her loved ones. She wanted to hug her and let her know that they were alright. But she couldn't.

She was only air, and had not seen the others from the time she had arrived here until now.

She figured they had accepted death and moved on to the other side already. Many times she wondered if Kol had done the same. If he decided to just move on with the others without her. It hurt to think like that, but it needed to be done. She was tired of being alone all the time, moving on to the other side and seeing all of her lost friends and family members was tempting but she wasn't going to give up just yet. He had to be looking for her, she knew it.

The feeling was indescribable but it was a sure feeling.

_"All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
><em>Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on<em>  
><em>Ahhh, that's why I stay here<em>

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_  
><em>Like a melody, it won't leave my head<em>  
><em>Your soul is haunting me and telling me<em>  
><em>That everything is fine<em>  
><em>But I wish I was dead"<em>

Bonnie waltzed through the never ending field. It was filled with beautiful yellow daisies. She allowed her fingertips to touch the soft petals as she made her way to tall sturdy birch bark tree. It wasn't real. None of it was. This was simply something that was conjured up by her mind to make her purgatory a little more tolerable. Well at least she'd like to think so. She took a seat in the shade that the tall tree provided and rested her head on the thick tree.

She thought up this place a lot.

Whenever she wanted to relive, think, or see something that was going on at Earth she would come here, shut her eyes, and allow herself to be carried away. Today she wanted nothing more but to relive the good old days when she was alive. Though she was happy to see her friends and see what they have been up to, she needed a little day to celebrate her life.

Flashes of her childhood would always come first. Memories of her Grams and Dad taking her to Disneyland for the first time popped up into her head, she saw the time when she met Caroline and Elena for the first time. A chuckle escaped Bonnie's lips when she remembered the time she pushed "Fat Head" Tyler Lockwood down in elementary school and threatened to beat him up because he made Elena cry.

It then progressed to her teenage years.

How she reacted to getting her period the first time, what her first kiss was like, what the first day of high school was like, until it finally stopped at a memory she could never forget.

*Flash Back*

**Before she knew it Kol's lips were pressed against her own, she felt a sweetness rush through her as he slowly kissed her. The young witch kissed him back with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with. Her fingers played in his soft hair while they massaged his scalp, the man groaned in the kiss making Bonnie giggle. Kol took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His icy tongue slid into her hot mouth, their tongues fought for dominance which Kol easily won. The kiss went from slow and deep to fast and intense in a heartbeat. Bonnie found her back pressed against her plush mattress and the original on top of her. She let out a throaty moan when his hands traveled her body. His touch felt good. The original removed his mouth from Bonnie's making the young woman pout. She was about to complain until she felt his wet lips on her neck.**

**His ever so soft lips ghosted along her neck, he left butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Bonnie shut her eyes in bliss as his kisses came to an end and were replaced with a sucking sensation. He sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck making Bonnie moan "Kol" She said her voice was in a whisper like state. Kol's hands crept underneath Bonnie's shirt they lightly massaged her bra covered breast. Bonnie smiled in delight, she removed the original's head from her neck (Where there was bound to be another hickey) and brought his lips back to her own. He kissed her roughly showing his animalistic side.**

**"Screw the Salvatore's and your friends" Kol said in between kisses "Screw the entire battle, run away with me Bonnie. And be mine forever" Kol roughly pressed his hips into hers making the young woman hitch a breath. As much as she wanted to run away with him she knew she couldn't she was simply too loyal to her friends.**

**"I can't" Bonnie felt him press himself deeper against her "I can't betray them"**

**Kol chuckled as he kissed her. "Your loyalty will be the death of you"**

**"As will yours"**

****She wished she would've listened to him and taken up his offer to run away with him. At least that way they'd both be alive and together.

* * *

><p><em>"There's no relief, I see you in my sleep<br>And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
>There's no release, I feel you in my dreams<br>Telling me I'm fine"_

Kol Michaelson had no clue as to where he was or what had drawn him here. His heavy brown boots crushed the bright yellow flowers as he walked through this mysterious field. His big brown eyes spotted a large tree in the center of the field. For some odd reason he felt the need to continue to walk until he got to the tree. With each step he took the air around him grew thicker and damp. As he neared the tree a crack of lightening painted the sky and thunder shook the earth. It quickly began to rain heavily, his brown soft locks clung onto his pale face. With one of his hands he pushed his hair out of his face so that it was slicked back.

His mind raced once he saw that he was not alone underneath this big birch bark tree. Someone was on the opposite side of the tree. His eyes nearly popped out their sockets once he saw who it was.

Her long, dark wavy hair was plastered against her forehead and contrasted against her creamy light brown skin. Her green eyes stood out brightly as she woke up from what appeared to be a dream. The sound of thunder must have stirred her out of it. Tears filled the brim of Kol's eyes as he looked down at the girl he had been waiting for.

"Bonnie."

_"Every time I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you"<em>

Bonnie's eyes sprung up to meet the man who was calling her name. Despite the fact her heart bore no beat she knew that if she was still alive it was be beating uncontrollably fast. The young woman quickly got off of her feet and leaped into arms of her lover. Kol clung onto her tightly, afraid that if he let go he would lose her again. He left pepper like kisses on the top of her head as he squeezed her tighter.

Tears loosely fell from Bonnie's eyes but were quickly masked by the rain.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you!" Bonnie murmured against the man's shoulder. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, love." Kol responded "I thought you might have already gone to the other side."

"I-I couldn't, not without you."

Kol released her from his tight grip and looked deeply into her green eyes before he captured her lips with his own. He eagerly kissed the woman with every ounce of energy he had. Bonnie fiercely returned his kiss, she felt his tongue run along her bottom lips begging for entrance. Bonnie opened her mouth to him and entangled her tongue with his. Everything felt right again.

Suddenly her back made contact with the tree. Kol's right hand was cupping her face while his left was playing with the hem of her white summer dress. He quickly broke the kiss only to latch his lips on her neck. Bonnie sighed at the feel of him sucking on a sensitive area. His hands left her face and hem of her dress and moved to her back where he began to slowly unzip her white dress.

_"but there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight"<em>

The two lost lovers made love in the rain. Once separated they were reconnected again and stronger than ever. After they were done they grabbed their belongings and began to walk hand in hand through the field of yellow daisies.

Loneliness no longer followed the man anymore, he had found his light that broke him free from the consumption of darkness.

Peace was all she ever wanted, and finally she was able to obtain it and put her mind at ease.

They were together and nothing else mattered. Bonnie stopped and looked at Kol before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips again. The dark haired man smiled down at her before a blinding white light appeared, when it vanished nothing was left in the field except those bright yellow daisies.

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so it didn't exactly come out how I wanted it to but I really wanted to kind of write a little mini Kennett one shot so here it is! I hope you guys like it, leave me a review and let me know what you thought. For those who are wondering the song used is called Dark Paradise by Lana Del REY (LOOVE HER, haha it's like all her songs remind me of kennett. First born to die now this lol). But I was PEEVED at that last episode and then when I saw Klaus standing at the doorway I nearly cried myself! It was so sad. But I'm loving the "take no shit" Bonnie we are getting! LOL ANYWAYS I hope you guys liked this and consider this to be an epilogue to Born to Die! Hope y'all liked it, and sorry for the mistakes error I had little to no time to proof read it! :$

Have a great week!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
